Dragon Age Dynasty
The Dragon Age Dynasty 'is a Fiction Wrestling stable that consists of many characters from the ''Dragon Age ''video game series. The stable currently competes in TNA: Animation Action. Background *'Formation: '2009 *'Companies: TNA: Animation Action *'Leader: '''Alistair (current leader), Aedan Cousland (former leader and founder), Garrett Hawke (former co-leader alongside Alistair) *'Members: Anders, Marian Hawke, Bethany Hawke, Zevran Arainai, Merrill, Leliana, Varric Tethras (just joined), Oghren (just joined) *'Former Members: '''Fenris, Carver Hawke, Morrigan, Isabela, Nathaniel Howe, Sten, Shale, Wynne (manager), Justice (now apart of Anders), Velanna *'Allies: ' *'Rivals: ' *'Status: Active but not exactly together History The Dragon Age Dynasty formed in 2009 when a few characters from Dragon Age: Origins ''debuted on Animation Action. The stable was founded and led by "The Warden" Aedan Cousland. Back then the team consisted of Cousland, Alistair, Morrigan, Zevran, Leliana, Sten, Shale, and Wynne as their manager. The stable helped Cousland out during his rivalry with Loghain Mac Tir and Rendon Howe. In 2010, Anders, Nathaniel Howe, Justice (who had his own body at the time), and Velanna were added to the stable after their debuts (Nathaniel took a while to get added since it was believed he was siding with his father Rendon, but he wasn't). At the beginning of 2011 when the Cousland/Loghain and Howe rivalry ended, Cousland left Animation Action, leaving Alistair to replace him as leader. Also in 2011, that's when ''Dragon Age II ''characters debuted. The three Hawke siblings were the first new ones added in, followed by Merrill, Isabela, and Fenris. Shortly after however, Sten, Shale, and Wynne were released while Velanna turned heel and left the group, Justice merged with Anders (with Justice being a spirit), and Nathaniel left Animation Action a year later. More members left in 2012 as Morrigan, Isabela, and Fenris turned heel. Carver Hawke left the group when he turned in 2013 and Garrett Hawke got fired at Genesis 2014. The Dynasty has recently added two more members, Varric Tethras and Oghren. In Wrestling Entrance Themes *"Blow Me Away" by Breaking Benjamin (2009-2011) *"Forever" by Sevendust (Current theme) Championships and Accomplishments TNA: Animation Action *TNA Animation World Heavyweight Championship (4 times) - Aedan Cousland (1), Alistair (2), Garrett Hawke (1) *TNA Animation Tag Team Championship (4 times) - Alistair and Aedan Cousland (1), Garrett Hawke and Carver Hawke (when in the group) (1), Anders and Nathaniel Howe (1), Anders and Zevran Arainai (1) *TNA Animation X Division Championship (4 times) - Zevran Arainai (1), Anders (1), Nathaniel Howe (2) *TNA Animation Television Championship (9 times) - Zevran Arainai (2), Anders (2), Fenris (2, when in the group), Sten (2), Alistair (1) *TNA Animation Knockouts Championship (2 times) - Velanna (1), '*'Shale (1), Marian Hawke (1) **'*'''- Shale originally broke Sabrina's record title reign of eight months, Shale held it for ten months. But due to the stipulation in the match that caused her to lose the belt, Shale's title reign has been erased from Animation Action history and doesn't exist. *TNA Animation Knockouts Tag Team Championship (2 times) - Leliana and Morrigan (when in the group) (1), Marian Hawke and Bethany Hawke (1) Trivia *Since Aedan Cousland left, the Dynasty has been more of an alliance than a stable due to the fact the members are hardly ever seen together as a group. *Sten and Shale were the powerhouses of the group when they were apart of the stable, especially since Shale is female. Category:Fiction Wrestling Stables